Conventionally, as methods for producing a surface material for automobile parts and home appliance OA parts, methods for producing a surface material have been proposed in which a composition comprising a vinyl chloride copolymer is formed into a sheet by calendering or extrusion, and the sheet is vacuum formed to obtain a vinyl chloride copolymer vacuum formed product (see Patent Document 1), and in which a sheet formed of a material comprising a polypropylene resin and an olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer is molded using a vacuum forming female mold having a crimped surface to obtain a surface layer (see Patent Document 2).
Moreover, a method for producing a synthetic resin surface body has been proposed in which a surface body is produced using a molding material of a powder thermoplastic synthetic resin by a slush molding method (see Patent Document 3) and a method for producing a crimped thermoplastic elastomer molded product has been proposed in which a thermoplastic elastomer powder comprising a polyolefin resin and an ethylene.α-olefin copolymer rubber is molten and applied to an inner surface of a metal mold for transferring a crimp to form the crimp on the surface of a molded product (see Patent Document 4). Further, a surface material produced by spraying using a urethane elastomer and a method for producing the surface material have been proposed (see Patent Document 5).